power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z
Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriffs: Super Hero Taisen Z|仮面ﾗｲﾀﾞｰ×ｽｰﾊﾟｰ戦隊×宇宙刑事　スーパーヒーロー大戦Ｚ|''Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai × Uchū Keiji: Sūpā Hīrō Taisen Z''}} is a sequel to Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and a new crossover between the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider franchises with the addition of Space Sheriff from the Metal Heroes franchise. It was originally expected that other Ishinomori heroes would appear in the movie as well, though only the revamped versions of the Kyodain and Inazuman appear. http://henshinjustice.com/2012/11/30/breaking-news-superhero-taisen-z-is-coming/ http://www.jefusion.com/2012/11/super-hero-taisen-z-coming-next-year.html Previously, in the run-up to Super Hero Taisen, producer Shinichiro Shirakura said he would like to make this type of movie the norm for spring films. Super Hero Taisen Z was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on October 11, 2013. Promotion Promotion for the movie started with a teaser at the end of screenings of . The teaser featured from and the line "I can't forgive Gavan!". Also featured are the from , suggesting an emphasis on space heroes. Synopsis A new evil organization known as , which are led by the magic-using and , threatens the Earth by causing an unknown phenomenon. The Space Sheriffs Gavan type-G and Sharivan are sent to execute all magic-users on Earth in response to the threat and begins to attack Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast. The Space Crime Syndicate Madou, who were once defeated by the original Sharivan return, to cause even more havoc in the world. During this, Yoko finds a mysterious little robot called , which Space Shocker and the Madou are after for unknown reasons. Plot Magic gates appear throughout Japan, causing havoc as people are instantly transported from one place to another. While investigating the situation, and are approached by , who suddenly attacks Haruto after confirming his identity. Geki and Haruto fight as Space Sheriff Gavan type-G and Kamen Rider Wizard until Kamen Rider Wizard and Koyomi risk themselves to save a passerby from being hit by collateral damage. After confirming that both are good people, he stays his blade and flees. Meanwhile, from the and her are camping beside a river until an unknown object falls from the sky beside them. They find a small robot at the crash site, which Yoko takes to the and fixes it up. The robot introduces itself as and she becomes friends with it. Meanwhile at the , Geki confronts his superior and the previous Gavan, , about his orders to eliminate both Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast, , but Retsu insists that both are too dangerous to be allowed to live because of their magical powers. Retsu relieves him from duty, sending the to complete the task. Back at the location where Yoko found Psycholon, monsters from the evil organization are confronted by Kamen Rider Wizard until they send him away using a magic gate. Haruto emerges at a stadium where he is encountered by the who mistake him for a at, then challanged by Kyoruger's to ddetermine how brave Haruto is until from the appears to stop their fight as he wants to meet with Haruto about the incident of Space Shocker's plan of framing Haruto using a same magic power. Geki attempts to stop Sharivan from leaving to Earth to execute Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast with no success. Yoko is attacked by Space Shocker, who are after Psycholon, but her fellow Go-Busters and appear to assist her. When the monsters try to send both Yoko and Psycholon through a portal, Hiromu and Ryuji appear to save her and are sucked in instead, and she is forced to keep fighting by herself. Gai and Haruto discuss the situation, later joined by Geki and Nito, until Sharivan appears to fight them. To dissuade his fellow Space Sheriff, Geki tries to don his combat suit with no success and his partner informs him that after he was removed from duty, the systems were locked down, preventing her from providing him his weaponry. When monsters from Space Shocker also appear at the scene, Sharivan is forced to stop pursuing the other heroes to fight them until they flee through a portal leading to the and Geki also dives there by himself to investigate. Past the portal at the , Geki witnessess from the and discussing their plan to use Psycholon to gather enough magic energy to revive Madou's leader , learning that they are the ones behind Space Shocker. Soon after, Gai appears to help Geki escape, and back on Earth, they rescue Yoko and Psycholon from Space Shocker troops. Taking refuge at the with the others, Geki reveals that the Galactic Union intends to destroy Earth with the to prevent Space Shocker from completing their plan, as their scheme threatens the entire universe. Encouraged by Gai and the others to not give up yet, Geki leaves to confront Space Shocker by himself until as Kai/Sharivan appears to that the evidence of the villains who framed Wizard and Beast of using a same magic power has been informed as the villains is on the moves to revived Madou and inform him that they have one hour until the Galactic Union fires their main weapon to destroy the Earth, then leaves to call Shaider for reinforcement. While Gai seeks help, Geki enters the portal to the Genmu World, accompanied by Yoko, Psycholon, and Nito, and they are attacked by Space Shocker. Separated from the others, Geki is forced to confront the monsters unarmed until from the appears at the Dolgiran, revealing that she was sent there by Gai. She hacks the ship's systems to lift the lockdown and allow Geki to transform into Gavan type-G once more. Yoko keeps pushing forward by herself until Reider and Shadow Moon appear to block her path and attempt to take Psycholon from her, and the little robot uses its powers to have her reunited with Hiromu and Ryuji. Just as Kamen Rider Beast and Gavan type-G are about to be defeated, several Kamen Riders and Super Sentai warriors, including another hero's Sangiman/new Inazuman appear to help them. Gai rejoins his fellow Gokaigers and Gavan type-G provides them with to assist in the fight. The Go-Busters have a tough battle against Shadow Moon until the Gokaigers, Gavan, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Wizard, Sharivan, , and appear to assist them, joined by , and the Kyoryugers also join the fight as well. As Shadow Moon and his reinforcements are defeated, the one-hour delay provided by the Galactic Union runs out and a regretful Retsu is forced to fire the Super Dimensional Cannon. The three then ride their ships and manage to stop the weapon's blast from hitting the Earth but Reider reveals that it was their intention all along to use its energy to complete the Demon King's resurrection. The resultant explosion provides enough power for it, before Reider perishes, just to later return as Space Reider, bringing several other monsters to the fight. Psycholon is also overcome by the energy surge and is put under Madou's control as well. The heroes find themselves in a pinch against their enemies until and arrive with reinforcements. appears to assist Kamen Rider Beast against Space Reider and together, they destroy him for good. Yoko calls out for Psycholon and it manages to break free from Psycho's control but ends up sacrificing itself to protect her from a fatal blast. The enlarged Psycho tries to escape into space, but Gavan type-G, Sharivan, and Shaider, who revealed to be alive appear to stop it, and the monster is ultimately destroyed by a robot formed by the Kyorugers' and Kamen Rider Wizard's combined. After the battle, Usada reveals to Yoko that Psycholon can be fixed, and as the Space Sheriffs return to space, the and bid their farewells after they had joined forces to protect Earth once more. Continuity and Placement * : The premiere date of this movie places it between and . However, due to the absence of , this likely occurs sometime between and . * : The premiere date of this movie places it between and . This appears accurate, as Kyoryu Gold makes an appearance. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Allies * 's allies ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** Villains * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** * Villains ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Gokai Changes :Main article: *The Gokaigers can use their to transform into past Super Sentai teams. ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - , *Like the previous Super Hero Taisen film, the Gokaigers transform into non-Super Sentai Warriors in this movie. **Unlike the all-Kamen Rider OOO Combo Change, the Gokaigers each transform into a Metal Hero from a different series. *Don is the only Gokaiger that does not change into a Metal Hero with the same color scheme or similiar shade of color. *Gai becoming in his fight against is a reference to how the were a brother and sister duo like the . Astroswitches :Main article: *Kamen Rider Fourze can use his Astroswitches to arm his limbs with different weapons or transform into a different States form if the Switch's number is a multiple of 10. **'Circle' - (x2), **'Cross' - N/A **'Triangle' - **'Square' - *States Changes **N/A Wizard Rings :Main article: *Kamen Rider Wizard can use his Wizard Rings to either transform into different Style forms (on his left hand) or cast spells (on his right hand). **'Transformation' - Flame (x6), Water, Hurricane, Hurricane Dragon, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon **'Magic' - Connect, Bind, Liquid, Extend, Special, Blizzard, Big, Miracle, Super Sentai *Style Changes **'Flame Style' (x6), Water Style, Hurricane Style, Hurricane Dragon, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon *Kamen Rider Beast can use his to equip himself with different Mantle capes to give him a unique ability. **'Beast Color' - Chameleo, Buffa *Mantle Changes **'Chameleo Mantle', Buffa Mantle Zyudenchi :Main article: *The Kyoryugers can use their Zyudenchi to transform, summon their , and activate special abilities. ** - + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), , Gabutyra (Battle Mode) ** - + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) ** - + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish), Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) ** - + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish), Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) ** - + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish), Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) ** - Futabain, (Zyuden Brave Finish) Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei released a series of Internet clips under the collective title . The net movies also featured characters from Tsuburaya Productions and Marvel Comics. Toei Tokusatsu BB and TV Asahi began distribution on April 12, 2013. Cast * |十文字 撃|Jūmonji Geki}}: |石垣 佑磨|Ishigaki Yūma}} * |伊狩 鎧|Ikari Gai}}, |仮面ライダーメテオ|Kamen Raidā Meteor|Voice}}: |池田 純矢|Ikeda Jun'ya}} * |宇佐見 ヨーコ|Usami Yōko}}: |小宮 有紗|Komiya Arisa}} * |操真 晴人|Sōma Haruto}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shun'ya}} * |コヨミ}}: |奥仲 麻琴|Okunaka Makoto}} * |仁藤 攻介|Nitō Kōsuke}}: |永瀬 匡|Nagase Tasuku}} * |奈良 瞬平|Nara Shunpei}}: |戸塚 純貴|Tozuka Junki}} * |大門 凛子|Daimon Rinko}}: |高山 侑子|Takayama Yūko}} * |輪島 繁|Wajima Shigeru}}: |小倉 久寛|Ogura Hisahiro}} * |桐生 ダイゴ|Kiryū Daigo}}: |竜星 涼|Ryūsei Ryō}} * |イアン・ヨークランド|Ian Yōkurando}}: |斉藤 秀翼|Saitō Shūsuke}} * |有働 ノブハル|Udō Nobuharu}}: |金城 大和|Kinjō Yamato}} * |立風館 ソウジ|Rippūkan Sōji}}: |塩野 瑛久|Shiono Akihisa}} * |アミィ結月|Amyi Yūzuki}}: |今野 鮎莉|Konno Ayuri}} * |桜田 ヒロム|Sakurada Hiromu}}, |仮面ライダーディケイド|Kamen Raidā Dikeido|Voice}}: |鈴木 勝大|Suzuki Katsuhiro}} * |岩崎 リュウジ|Iwasaki Ryūji}}: |馬場 良馬|Baba Ryōma}} * |仲村 ミホ|Nakamura Miho}}: |西平 風香|Nishihira Fūka}} * |森下 トオル|Morishita Tōru}}: |高橋 直人|Takahashi Naoto}} * |黒木 タケシ|Kuroki Takeshi}}: |榊 英雄|Sakaki Hideo}} * |シェリー|Sherī}}, |花織 ことは|Hanaori Kotoha}}: |森田 涼花|Morita Suzuka}} * |日向 快|Hyūga Kai}}: |三浦 力|Miura Riki}} * |一条寺 烈|Ichijōji Retsu}}: |大葉 健二|Ōba Kenji}} * |軍師レイダー|Gunshi Reidā}}: |本田 博太郎|Honda Hirotarō}} * |キョウリュウゴールド|Kyōryū Gōrudo|Voice}}: |丸山 敦史|Maruyama Atsushi}} * |仮面ライダーフォーゼ|Kamen Raidā Fōze|Voice}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |ゴーカイレッド|Gōkai Reddo|Voice}}: |小澤 亮太|Ozawa Ryōta}} * |宇宙刑事シャイダー|Uchū Keiji Shaidā|Voice}}: |岩永 洋昭|Iwanaga Hiroaki}} * |イナズマン／サナギマン||Voice}}, |ゲキレッド|Geki Reddo|Voice}}: |須賀 健太|Suga Kenta}} * |グランダイン|Gurandain|Voice}}: |岡田 浩暉|Okada Kōki}} * |スカイダイン|Sukaidain|Voice}}: |木下 あゆ美|Kinoshita Ayumi}} * |サイコロン|Saikoron|Voice}}: |水樹 奈々|Mizuki Nana}} * |ウサダ・レタス|Usada Retasu|Voice}}: |鈴木 達央|Suzuki Tatsuhisa}} * |ビート・J・スタッグ|Bīto Jei Sutaggu|Voice}}: |中村悠一|Nakamura Yūichi}} * |仮面ライダー1号|Kamen Raidā Ichigō|Voice}}, |デカレッド|Deka Reddo|Voice}}, |シュバリアン|Shubarian|Voice}}: |稲田 徹|Inada Tetsu}} * |シャドームーン|Shadō Mūn|Voice}}: |てらそま まさき|Terasoma Masaki}} * |ザンジオー|Zanjiō|Voice}}, |サボテグロン|Saboteguron|Voice}}: |石川 英郎|Ishikawa Hideo}} * |スペース蜘蛛男|Supēsu Kumo Otoko|Voice}}: |酒井 敬幸|Sakai Keikō}} * |魔王サイコ|Maō Saiko|Voice}}: |飯塚 昭三|Iizuka Shōzō}} * |仮面ライダー2号|Kamen Raidā Nigō|Voice}}, |ギンガレッド|Ginga Reddo|Voice}}, |スペースショッカー戦闘員|Supēsu Shokkā Sentōin|Voice}}, |ドゴーミン|Dogōmin|Voice}}: |穴井 勇輝|Anai Yūki}} * |レッドファルコン|Reddo Farukon|Voice}}, |デカグリーン|Deka Gurīn|Voice}}, |シンケングリーン|Shinken Gurīn|Voice}}, |ショッカー戦闘員|Shokkā Sentōin|Voice}}: |小峰 一己|Komine Kazuki}} * |薄皮 太夫|Usukawa Dayū|Voice}}: |竹内 裕美|Takeuchi Hiromi}} * |キョウリュウジャー各種アイテムの音声|Kyōryūjā Kakushu Aitemu no Onsei}}: |千葉 繁|Chiba Shigeru}} * Narration, |アカレンジャー|Akarenjā|voice}}, |仮面ライダーアマゾン|Kamen Raidā Amazon|voice}}, |スペースイカデビル|Supēsu Ikadebiru|voice}}, |ゴーカイジャー各種アイテムの音声|Gōkaijā Kakushu Aitemu no Onsei}}: |関 智一|Seki Tomokazu}} Suit actors * : |石井 靖見|Ishii Yasuaki}} * : |佐藤 太輔|Satō Daisuke}} * : |内川 仁朗|Uchikawa Jirō}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * , : |押川 善文|Oshikawa Yoshifumi}} * , : |竹内 康博|Takeuchi Yasuhiro}} * : |高田 将司|Takada Masashi}} * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kōsuke}} * : |野川 瑞穂|Nogawa Mizuho}} * : |大藤 直樹|Ōfuji Naoki}} * : |清家 利一|Seike Riichi}} * , : |金子 起也|Kaneko Tatsuya}} * : |田中 宏幸|Tanaka Hiroyuki}} * : |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} * : |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |人見 早苗|Hitomi Sanae}} * : |日下 秀昭|Kusaka Hideaki}} Theme song * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Hero Music All Stars Z * *:The Hero Music All Stars Z consist of Shogo Kamata, the Kamen Rider Girls, Akira Kushida, Hideaki Takatori, Hideyuki Takahashi, Yoshio Nomura, Tsuyoshi Matsubara, and Ricky. International Movie Theaters This film released in South Korea separately with dubbed and subbed version. Kamen Rider X Power Rangers Z Korean Poster.jpg.jpg|Traditional South Korea Movie Poster. Notes *The movie features an assembly of , , , , , and , who are all space heroes (Decade technically is a "dimensional space" hero). *Also featured is an assembly of , , , , , and , who are all warriors of nature or animal themed heroes. *This marks the first appearance, albeit in a new form, of the kaijin , who was the original kaijin who appeared in of , the original series. Since the end of the original show, he had returned as part of a in and the movie . Spider Man also appeared in and the movie , but these are works that don't take place within the main Kamen Rider Series canon. *Among the cast, Super Hero Taisen Z features ( ) of and , who first appeared in , appearing in the same movie. Both characters were shown in childhood in Kyoryuger and Movie War Ultimatum respectively, and the two boys were both portrayed by Itsuki Shibuya. *Unlike the previous Super Hero Taisen, this film does not feature all Riders and Sentai Teams. *Despite Wajima appearing in this movie, he does not have any lines throughout the film. *There is some similarities between this film and the previous one: **The plot of the film focuses on previous heroes instead of current heroes (Wizard and Kyoryuger). **Both films have Shocker involved, but the villains ( and ) that fight the current heroes (Wizard and Kyoryuger) don't appear. However, they are mentioned by Wizard and the Kyoryugers. **The current (Kyoryuger) and the previous Sentai (Go-Busters) appear in this film, but they don't really interact with each other, which is similar to the previous film (Go-Busters and Gokaiger). **Gai is the only sixth hero to be in both films (also the only Gokaiger to appear untransformed in this movie), while Kyoryu Gold only appears transformed in this film. **Usada is the only Buddy Roid to appear in both films, as J only appears for a brief moment in this film, but doesn't transform. and appeared with Usada as the control interface of their respective in in the previous film, with Nick also appearing in his bike form, but they didn't speak. **For the climax, the heroes that are present before reinforcements appear are the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai teams based on their Super Hero Time years: ***OOO & Gokaiger (2011) ***Fourze & Go-Busters (2012) ***Wizard & Kyoryuger (2013) **The current Kamen Rider and Super Sentai heroes only appear transformed during the credits, while previous heroes appear in their civilian forms. ***However, unlike the previous film, the previous Kamen Rider series (Fourze) only appears transformed in this film. **For the team Gokai Change in this movie, after the Gokaigers change into Metal Heroes, they use the Gokai Galleon Buster, similar to the previous film where they use the Gokai Galleon Buster after changing into OOO Combos. **Wizard and the Kyoryugers appear in their civilian forms at the beginning and later transform in the climax, similar to Fourze and the Go-Busters in Super Hero Taisen. ***However, the Kyoryuger team actually appears to transform before the climax starts. ***Also, the mecha battle has the current heroes (Wizard and Kyoryuger) fighting the monster. **Yoko gets ejected from RH-03 by the final enemy, similar to how she was ejected from Go-Buster Oh in the previous film. *Some characters only appear for a brief moment: **Kotoha Hanaori appears on Dol to help Shelly. (This is done as an inside joke to both characters being portrayed by the same actress, ) **Saburo Kazeta appears transformed as Sanagiman to save Fourze from Space Spider Man before transforming into Inazuman to finish him off alongside Fourze. It is unknown how he got to the past in the first place. **Beet J. Stag appears sweeping after Beast and Kyoryu Gold finish off Space Reider. *'' '' and the Go-Busters' with Gavan in their own series is acknowledged when Yoko bumps into Gai and Geki, needing no introduction, and the later crossover again when Hiromu is reunited with Geki. *Right after the closing credits, Kikaider makes a brief appearance, saying that these are not the only heroes on Earth. This may possibly signify a future major crossover like this featuring more heroes. *This movie reveals that at some point, Gai chose to stay on Earth while the rest of the Gokaigers left for space again. *This is the first Spring movie to not have Den-O to be the main character or even the supporting character like the previous Super Hero Taisen film. *This is the only Super Hero Taisen film to feature Metal Heroes. Errors *When changes into , the sound made from the is "Go-On Gold" instead of " ". What's strange about this is that the "Go-On Gold!" sound would appear to have been recorded by specfically for use here. Why this was done instead of using the already present "Go-On Wings" is unknown. References External links *Official website Category:Toei Universe crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Heroes Category:Crossovers